Spin The BottleTitans Style
by dissolve-and-decay
Summary: The Titans East and West are trapped in the Jump City tower common room. Kid Flash suggests a harmless game of spin the bottle, but what will be the result of this 'harmless' fun? Rated for one use of bad language BBxRae at very end


_**WARNING! WARNING! SAME SEX KISS AHEAD! **_

**No shortage of opposite sex pairings ;) wink, wink**

**If you are gay, plz don't take offense from anything in this short...or wot I just sed**

**...sorry :/**

**Set a little while after the shows cancellation (I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS CANCELLED!!!!)**

**I wrote this because at the moment I'm writing a fanfic book for Teen titans (CONSEQUENCES) and I wanted to take a little break from it. **

**Welp, here it is**

**Kind sucks but any way, R&R!**

_**SPIN THE BOTTLE-TITANS STYLE**_

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to visit today..."mumbled Speedy, holding a bow between his forefinger and middle finger, swinging it back and forth like a deadly metronome.

Bumblebee had her stingers at the ready as clap of thunder rang through the tower, but it was nothing compared to the heroes scream "HEY! I AM YOUR LEADER! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Your not my mother Beehive"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

He was for it now.

"Nice knowing you Speedy" chuckled Kid flash, eyebrows raised.

"¡Mire hacia fuera señor Speedy!" shouted the twins in unison, hiding under the coffee table.

Bumblebee took her first swipe at Speedy, who narrowly missed it. He began to load an arrow onto his bow.

Beast boy squealed, a squeal almost identical to one of Starfire's.

Kid flash was useless, Jinx was laughing with him (Jinx the newest member of the Titans East) and the twins were still cowering under the table.

_Looks like I'm going to have to sort this out..._

"SPEEDY, BUMBLEBEE! CALM DOWN! THIS ISN'T EVEN OUR TOWER!" shouted Aqualad, voice ringing through the powerless common room. Speedy listened and so did Bumblebee, they ceased there attacks but Bee objected.

"Don't tell me what to Aqua. I'm in charge" she had her hands behind her back as she put away her stingers. "Don't you forget that"

Both sets of Titans looked round the room, unsure what to do now. The power was out and despite several attempts by Cyborg, it appeared that the only way to get the power back on was through the main power box, located in the basement. Unfortunately, the doors were electrical and were sealed shut when the power went off. They'd have to ride it out until the power came on, and both teams were unsure how much more they could take...

Kid flash broke the silence as he finished the cola bottle he had held in his hand. "Let play a game" he suggested, eyes glinting.

Starfire was thrilled "OH GLORIOUS!" she cried "PLEASE FRIEND FLASH! TELL US THE GAME YOU WISH TO PLAY!"

Kid flash smiled wickedly as Raven stared in horror at his empty bottle.

"Oh I don't know...how about..." he held up the bottle and Raven's nightmare became reality _"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"_

Mas y Menos shuddered "¡disgusto!"

Raven rose to her feet "I'm not playing!"

Beast boy snorted childishly. He whispered to Cyborg as the teens and preteens sat on the floor.

"_No surprises there..."_

But she wasn't getting out that easily...

"Oh, no, no ,no" sang the speed demon, waggling his finger. "Everyone plays or they suffer the consequences"

Raven paused for a second. "...Consequences?"

Kid Flash spoke again in a taunting tone"There's no where to hide from them, we are locked in after all, imagine all the things that I could make you do. What what will it be?"

Raven stared at the the expectant teens, who awaited her response.

"...fine, I'll do it"

Beast boy could barely believe it as the empath sat on the carpet, hood hiding her flushed face.

Kid Flash grinned widely.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT!" he placed the bottle to the floor. "LET'S BEGIN!

He grasped the bottle tightly by it's body and turned his wrist to store the power. He realized and turned back in one swift movement and the green glass bottle began to spin. It spun and spun, three times, four times, five times, suddenly it began to slow. The Titans waited impatiently, desperate to know who it would land on. Finally, there wishes were granted:

It landed on Robin

"Oh dear" whistled Kid Flash as a mortified expression spread across Starfire's face. "Landing on the only unavailable guy in the room, now _that's_ unfortunate"

Robin stayed calm, but inside he was terrified. There was only one person in that room he was prepared to kiss, but there was a 10 in 11 chance it wouldn't be her...

Raven couldn't bear to watch the expression on her leaders face as the bottle started to rotate once again. She used her powers very discretely, a dark aura lining the bottom part of the glass that was hidden on the floor. She pulled slightly with the power of her mind and forced the bottle to land on Starfire.

Kid Flash moaned in disappointment "OH! NO FAIR! THAT'S BORINGG!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

And she though Beast boy was immature...

Robin didn't hesitate in pulling Starfire into a tight embrace. He touched her lips and mouth with a passionate kiss and then returned to his place on the other side of the carpet.

"OK, let's see if it's more interesting this time!" said Kid Flash, twirling the bottle again:

The next few rounds went like this:

Bumblebee and Aqualad, who kept it an emotionless peck.

Jinx and Kid Flash, who made sure it was anything but void of emotion, not that the pink-haired sorceress was complaining.

Beast boy and an empty space, which Flash made him kiss anyway.

Cyborg and Bumblebee, who were both obviously a little uncomfortable. Neither wanting to be too pushy, leaving them with a dry peck that satisfied neither.

And then, much to everyone's pleasure:

Speedy and Aqualad

"NO WAY!" shouted Speedy, waving his arms "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Aqualad nodded "At last, we agree on something!"

They spoke in unison

"I'M _NOT _DOING IT!"

Kid Flash grinned "It's either one little kiss or...whatever I can think of"

Speedy gulped, suddenly very afraid. Aqualad did as well.

They turned to each over, they were sitting side-by-side. Speedy wrinkled his nose as he move his head reluctantly closer. Aqualad did the same, deep purple eyes shut unnaturally tight.

As there lips met very lightly, Kid Flash's hands quickly descended, pushing there heads closer together. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock as they found themselves very close together and unable to break away. Kid Flash finally let go as the oxygen level of the boys lungs were running dangerously low. As soon as he did he found himself in an uncontrollable fit of laughter

"OH MAN! THAT WAS PRICELESS! YOUR FACES!" he screeched, pointing limply at the two emotionally-scared crime fighters.

Speedy was rubbing his lips rapidly with his sleeve, while Aqualad was using his hands to 'clean' his tongue.

Even Raven couldn't help but giggle a little.

_It was sort of funny, in a weird kind of way..._

"Well, lets carry on!"

Bumblebee interrupted, still smirking at the stressed out boys. "Don't you think we've had enough for one day?"

"Oh no, no, no. We're not stopping until the power comes back on..."

And it started again:

Mas and Raven, which more than a little bit awkward. Kid Flash excepted the cheek kiss.

Even he wasn't going to ask an eighteen year old girl kissing a twelve year old boy on the lips...

Starfire and Robin, this time without Raven's assistance.

Menos and Jinx, another awkward cheeks moment.

Then it happened,

the bottles wrath descended...

and landed on Raven.

Raven felt a lump in her throat, as Gizmo would say: _Aw crud... _

Kid Flash, almost manically, his blue eyes alight with evil "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

his voice grew solemner, making Raven's skin crawl.

"So Raven..." He twisted his wrist "Who's it going to be?"

The bottle began to spin:

"_Oh god..." _Raven mumbled, her voice audible only to Beast boy, who's eyes were firmly on her.

The bottle stopped. Her head shook at she looked up.

_Oh no_

_Oh crap... _

Robin.

Robin's lower lip quivered as Starfire's jaw dropped to the ground. Kid flash showed some sympathy

"Tough break, I'm sorry Star..."

Still, he was merciless in his convictions.

"You still have to do it"

Raven's inhaled deeply, then exhaled, Robin repeating the same action.

Raven lowered her hood, hands shaking, as Robin's lips moved slowly closer.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew outside the tower and one of the many supposedly sealed windows in the room blew open. Newspapers and magazines twisted round the room and Cyborg ran to the close the window. With the window securely shut, the teenagers noticed that the bottle had shifted.

It wasn't pointing at Robin

It was pointing at _Beast boy._

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow as Robin sighed in relief. Raven's cheeks, that were already pink, suddenly glowed a bright crimson. She began to stammer, desperately searching her mind for a way out.

"I-I...Urm...I..."

Raven's lips were stopped by the gentle lips of Beast boy.

He was kissing her, softly and sweetly.

The power came back on .

"YES! FINALLY!" shouted Speedy, punching the air.

Flash wailed childishly, pouting her lips. "Aw, no fair!"

He turned to the Changeling and Empath, who were still kissing each-over on his right-hand side.

"Urm..guys? The powers back on"

The pair said nothing. Both had there eyes closed and Beast boy held Raven's head, fingers playing with the strands of her hair.

Kid Flash was the last person to realize what was happening:

He smiled broadly, eyes wide.

"Oh...right"


End file.
